Zero no Life!
by BladeofHope
Summary: Louise tried to summon a familiar... but something went wrong and she got transfered to earth! Because of that, now she will have to learn how to life a normal life in a world without magic. Can she adapt? Bad with summaries, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyyas, I'm pretty bored and I don't have anything to do in my 2 months vacation so I'm thinkin of makin some fanfiction. I mean why the heck not rite?**_

_**Well without further ado, here it is!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Oh and I don't own anything**_

_Zero no Life!_

_At Tristain Magic Academy_

It's springtime and the second years of Tristain Magic Academy are summoning their familiar, you can see the half bald teacher who is leading the students while they summon their familiar."Quite splendid Miss Zerbst." Mister Colbert said as Kirche Zerbst stroke her salamander familiar."Yes, it suits me quite splendidly like my codename."Kirche said with a smile.

"Is that everyone?" Mister Colbert looked around and Kirche looked towards a certain pink haired girl."No, not quite. Miss Valliere haven't done it." She said with a smirk and the pink haired girl, Louise Valliere twitched."Well, Miss Valliere, if you may." Mister Colbert said as the crowd made a circle with Louise in the middle so she has some space for her familiar."You're going to summon something even better than my Flame, won't you Valliere?" Kirche said as she stroke her familiar's neck."Of course!" Louise said as she raised her wand."Please work…"

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!" Louise chanted and everyone around has question mark on their heads."What the heck is that?" Montmorency, the drill like haired girl said and his boyfriend, Guiche de Gramont came by next to her with a rose on his mouth."Well, whatever it is, it sure is original."

Louise didn't mind her fellow students comment and kept on chanting."My divine, powerful and beautiful familiar…" Now even the silent blue haired magician, Tabitha started to look up from her book."Heed my guidance and come to me!"Louise swing her wand forward and explosion occurs."Waaah!" The voice of students covering from the explosion can be heard."See?! I told you this is going to happen!" One of the student said."She really is just Louise the Zero!"Someone said and the jeers got worsen."Montmorency, are you okay?... Montmorency?" Guiche said as he kneeled down to his girlfriend and noticed that she's gazing at something."T-that… what is that?" She said as she pointed at the smoke."! What in Brimir's name…" Guiche fell to the ground too from an unusual fear.

From the smoke, a purple portal appeared."What is… this?" Louise unconsciously raised her hand towards the portal."Miss Valliere! Move away from that! Now!" Mister Colbert shouted and rushed towards Louise."Eh?" Louise suddenly feel and unknown force pulling her towards the portal."Kyaa!" Louise shouted and tried to break free."Miss Valliere!" Mister Colbert said as he tried to pull his student out of the unknown portal."Valliere!" Kirche suddenly came and help pull Louise out of that thing."… Danger." Tabitha also helped after Kirche stepped in."What are you doing?! This is dangerous! Hurry and move away from here!" Mister Colbert said as he struggled."Can't… pull…. Ah!" Kirche said as the force got stronger and pulled them all in."Gyaah!" Montmorency yelped as she also got pulled."Montmorency!" Guiche took her hand as she got pulled by the unknown force.

Sadly, Guiche isn't that strong physically, so he ended up getting pulled instead."Ahhh!" He said as he tried to grab his familiar on the ground and it got pulled from the ground. It's making some squeaky sound as it got sucked into the portal.

Flame, Kirche's familiar, fearing that it will lose it's master, jumped inside of the portal. Sylphid, Tabitha's familiar did the same, except it flies. The froggy thing Montmorency has also did the same."Why does unfortunate things always happen to meeee!" Louise voice echoes through the walls of the strange dimension as she and the other fell down.

After that, the portal disappeared.

The students just stood in silence. Some of them fell down to the ground, unable to move. "What… Just happened?" One of the students said."Where did they go?" Another student says, and after a few unanswered question, they gone into some sort of panic."Calm down!" Says an old man as he stepped down the stairs."O-Old Osmond." One of the students said."What happened here?" He looked around and saw the ground in the middle of the field have an unusual hole in it."Louise… she…" One of the students tried to talk a bit, but is still too staggered."Just what in the world happened?" Old Osmond thought as he saw the fears in some of the students faces.

_Hikari Island, Japan_

Hikari Island is an island found not too long ago, about 7 years ago, isolated from humans. But it's a resourceful island, and people started to stay there. The name Hikari island came from the star that shine quite brightly in the sky at night on top of the island. From all the people staying in that island, a teen boy just got home from school."Ahh…what a nice day this is…" He said as he carry his kendo sword on his shoulder. The boy's name is Ryuu Hachiman. He has short black hair that goes down and blue eyes, his trademark is his blue hoodie inside of his gakuran or school jacket and the kendo sword he always carry around… for safety reasons."Maybe I should've gone home sooner… it's getting dark here." He looked to the sky and smiled. They sky that night is as clear as day and you can easily see the stars in that island, especially that one peculiar star that is shining brighter than the others."Hm? What's that?" He saw something… falling? Ryuu tried to focus his eyes and indeed, something is falling… something pink… and it's falling towards him! Right before he could react, the figure fall right on his face, and they ended up kissing.

"?!" Ryuu was startled by the sudden soft feeling on his mouth before he fell to the ground."Owowowow…." He said as he tried to stood up and notice there is something… or someone on his knees."A girl?" He saw a girl with pink hair on his lap."Owkay… Girls don't just randomly fall from the sky… I must be dreaming—" Right before he tried to pinch his cheeks, there's a sudden sharp pain from his left hand."Argh! I get it! I get it! It's not a dream!" Ryuu shouted as he hold his left arm, thinking it was the Gods telling him it's not a dream. After the pain subsided there's a tattoo like thing on his hand."What the heck?"."Umh…" He noticed the girl woken up."Where… am I?" She said as she looked around."Ah! Are you alright?" Ryuu said as he kneeled beside her."I… I think… Wait, who are you?" The pink haired girl said as she backed away."Huh? Oh, I'm Ryuu Hachiman. You fell on me just now." Ryuu said as he stood up."Oh… Sorry…" Louise said as she also stood up.'Wait, why am I apologizing to a commoner?'Louise thought as she looked at the guy in front of her."Where am I?" She asked again, beginning to think she's lost."Huh? You're in Hikari Island, Japan… Don't tell me you don't know!" Ryuu said as he smiled. Louise panicked. Hikari Island? Japan? Where the heck is that? "Just to be sure… we're… in Halkegenia right…?" Louise put all her hopes in that one question."Huh? Where is that?" Ryuu scratched his head in confusion.

And… Louise lost it.

"Noooo!" Louise ran as fast as she could, as far as she could, from there. "H-Hey!" Ryuu said as he ran after her. Louise just randomly ran, not knowing where to go, crying."Where am I?" Louise kept asking the same question."She's fast for a girl…" Ryuu sweat dropped, thinking how the hell can a girl out run him.

"Ack!" Louise hit someone and fell to the ground."Hey now, that hurt." Says a random thug on the street."S-sorry…" Louise said she stood up and tried to walk away when the guy grab her shoulder and pulled her."Where do you think you're going?" The thug said and his friends started to gather."Hey… you're pretty good lookin… How about hanging out with us?" The thug smirked."No…" Louise started to cry some thugs aren't definitely going to ask her to play hide and seek, that's for sure."No… Help!" Louise cried.

WHAM!

A sudden smack sound came from the thug's head."What… the…" He said as he fell to the ground, revealing a kendo sword."Ganging up on girls isn't exactly what a guy should do…" A voice came from behind the thug as he fell."Y-You're…" Louise stuttered and fell to the ground as she saw the figure in front of him."You okay?" Ryuu said as he helped her up."Behind you!" Louise yelled and a thug is behind Ryuu with an iron pipe. The tattoo thing on his hand started to shine and he felt like the thug is getting slower…

No, he's getting faster! Without thinking much, Ryuu hit the thug's stomach with the kendo sword's hilt and hold him to the ground with his foot."Don't get cocky kid!" The other thugs tried to hit him but Ryuu easily dodged."What is this… I feel as light as a feather!" Ryuu thought as he grabbed the thugs head and wham it to each other.

Louise was awed as she saw the teenager boy beat up all of the thugs who are probably older than him."Y-You better remember this!"The thugs said as they ran away."Puhleaze… That is your usual 19's villains line…" Ryuu said as he put his kendo sword in his baseball bat bag."Um…" Louise who are watching the fight stood beside him."Oh, right! Are you okay?" Ryuu worriedly said."I'm ok… Um, thanks for saving me." Louise said as he fake coughed."Anyways! Commoner, could you please tell me where I am?" Louise tried to raise her dignity back, as a noble."I told you, you're in Hikari Island!" Ryuu said again. 'Commoner? Is she some rich girl?" Ryuu thought and beginning to think that this will be a pain to handle."Um… Do you want me to take you home?" Ryuu scratched his head, a bit nervous after the 'commoner' speech."You know how I can go back?!" Louise suddenly said and Ryuu sweat dropped."No, I'm asking YOU where YOU live!" Ryuu said again, a bit frustrated."Oh I see… I live in Tristain, Academy of Magic, now take me there commoner!" Louise said, in a little bit of noble kind of way."Where the heck is that?!"Ryuu frustratedly said and he slumped a bit.'What the heck is this? Is this some kind of trickery? A… a… Hidden camera thingy?" Ryuu thought as he looked around for a cameraman."Miss Valliere… Is that you?!" A sudden man voice came out of nowhere."That voice…" Louise suddenly said and turn around, only to find the one and only Mister Colbert."Mister Colbert!" Louise ran towards him. Don't know if it was from fear being lost, or noticing that she isn't the only on in this mess, she hugged Mister Colbert while crying.

"Just… What's going on here?" Ryuu said, confused by the twist of events

_**OKAY! That's it for this chapter, sorry if there are some wrong grammar up there, no flames please. Well, I think I'm gonna continue this story till school is started. So look forward to it!**_

_**R&R**_

_**Don't lose hope, hope will always be with you**_

_**-BladeofHope**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Here comes another chapter of Zero no Life!**_

_**Enjoy, and I don't own anything!**_

_Hachiman Household_

"I know this place isn't much, but make yourself at home." Ryuu said as he turned on the light of the room, surprising both Mister Colbert and Louise."W-What was that?!" Louise said as she raised her wand towards the shining light bulb."Ah! That's the automatic light that I'm trying to create back at Tristain! They're already mass produced here?" Mister Colbert said in awe.

"Huh? Uh… yeah I guess." Ryuu said as he sit down on the pillow that was placed on the floor and turned on the radio and a random singer's voice was heard, surprising the two mages yet again."W-What in Brimir's name?!" Louise backed as far as she could while Mister Colbert just stood there, jaw dropped."What's wrong? Oh, you guys don't like music? Sorry." Ryuu said as he turned off the radio.

"… The magic here is very advanced isn't it?" Mister Colbert said as he fake coughed to regain his composure."Magic? What are you talking about?" Ryuu said as he put on a confused face. After that, Mister Colbert tried to explain in detail about what happened to them, and the world of Halkegenia.

"… And that's how it is." Mister Colbert said as he finished explaining things and Ryuu nodded as he tried to swallow the information.

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Ryuu yelled as he flipped the table.

'Is what I wanted to say…" Ryuu thought as he stopped his imagination there, seeing that this guy is older than he is, and he's taught to respect his elders. 'But now that I think about it, these people really are strange if I look closely… I mean, even their clothes makes them seem like they're cosplaying…' Ryuu thought as he sweat dropped, hoping that they're pulling his leg here.

"Mister Ryuu?" Mister Colbert said, stopping Ryuu's train of thought."Oh, just Ryuu is fine." Ryuu said as he gave him a smile."I see, Ryuu, have our situation ever occurred here before?" Mister Colbert asked and Ryuu just shook his head."Never heard of people falling from the sky before." Ryuu answered and Mister Colbert just sighed worryingly and looked at Louise."Well, if you'll excuse us then..." Mister Colbert said as he stood up."Huh? Where are you going?"Ryuu said, thinking that this talk isn't pretty much over yet."Well, I need to look for a way back, and to do that, I probably need a few more days, weeks even. Besides, I need to find to stay."Mister Colbert said with a bit worried smile. Seeing this, Ryuu suddenly felt some sense of responsibility in him."Well, hearing about your circumstances just now, that means you don't have any place to stay in, right?" Ryuu asked and Mister Colbert nodded."Yes, but… what of it?" Mister Colbert asked in confusion and Ryuu just scratched his head."W-Well, I know this place isn't much, but you could stay here for awhile if you want to…" Ryuu said as he smiled a bit."I-Is that okay? It's a great offer, but doesn't it trouble you ?" Mister Colbert asked, a bit relieved by the generous offer."Nah, this house is pretty empty anyways…"

Louise didn't raise any objections, because she herself is pretty curious about this house.

"Oh, it's dinner time. Wait for a bit, okay?" Ryuu said as he walked off somewhere, leaving Mister Colbert and Louise confused."…? What's this?" Louise found a TV remote and fiddle with it. She pressed the red button and suddenly, the TV turned on.

"KYAAA!?" Louise, yet again, was surprised by the technology of an advanced world."This world is really advanced…" Mister Colbert commented as he saw the TV, showing the news."… To be able to put a human inside such a thin box is just amazing!" Mister Colbert said, a glint in his eyes."Uh… No, that's just the TV…" Ryuu said with a sweat drop as he entered the room. "TV?" Both of them asked at the same time, in confusion."A television, it uses radio waves to transmit pictures and all to here."Ryuu said shortly as he put a plate of chicken nuggets on the table."What is this?" Louise said as she couldn't recognize what kind of animal is used for the food."Huh? It's called a chicken nugget, don't they have those there?" Ryuu said as he walked back with a three bowls of rice."T-this is made out of a chicken?" Louise said as she tried to look the resemblance this "chicken nugget" have with a real chicken."Just try it out, it's delicious." Ryuu said with a smile as he prayed."…?" Both Louise and Mister Colbert are both confused with the way Ryuu is praying.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ryuu said as he ate."You don't pray for Brimir?" Louise said, trying to ignore that Ryuu is eating while talking."Brimir? Who?"

SLAM!

"WHO?! He's our founder!" Louise angrily said as she slammed the table, surprising Ryuu."C-Calm down, Miss Valliere!" Mister Colbert said as he tried to make Louise sit down."B-But he…!" Louise tried to say something again, but Mister Colbert stopped her."Now, now… I'm sorry about that, Brimir is the founder of magic. Which is why the people of Halkegenia worship him."Mister Colbert said as he tried to explain who Brimir is."O-Oh, I see…" Ryuu said as he continued eating.

After that outburst from Louise, they all stopped talking, which is kind of awkward. 'Geez… someone break the ice already…' Ryuu thought, feeling that he can't stand the atmosphere."Oh right, Ryuu?" Mister Colbert finally said and Ryuu smiled at him, for breaking the fricking ice."Yes?"

"The way that you use light and that… Teevee? Does it use some kind of magic?" Mister Colbert said as Ryuu shook his head."There's no such thing as magic here."Ryuu said as he laughed a bit."So it's a world full of commoners?!" Louise said, a bit frightened."I've been wondering about that remark just now…" Ryuu said, a bit angered."What's with 'commoner' this, 'commoner' that? What do you mean by that?" Ryuu tried to hold his anger, being called a commoner or whatever."W-Well you see Ryuu…" Mister Colbert said as he explained everything about nobles and commoners in Halkegenia.

"… So basically, your world discriminate those without magic, and the one who can use magic is treated like a noble?" Ryuu said as he scratched his head, confused by the logic of these people."It's sad to say, but that's the rule." Mister Colbert said and Louise puffed her flat chest."Well, it's getting late, I've school tomorrow. You can use my dad's room Mister Colbert. And you can use the guest room, Louise." Ryuu said as he walked away from the living room.

"Ah, Ryuu?" Mister Colbert said before Ryuu is out of sight so he could hear."Yea?" Ryuu poked his head back."Thanks for believing and helping us." Mister Colbert said with a smile. 'Well, I don't exactly believe you but…' Ryuu waved his hand, signaling an ok."If I leave people who are in need, I don't deserve to call myself a man, right?" Ryuu said to himself as he smiled and entered his room. Before he went to bed, the figure of the pink haired girl, Louise, flashed in his mind."… She's kind of pretty." Ryuu said as he blushed a bit."Argh! What am I thinking?" Ryuu said as he slapped himself .

_Guest Room_

Louise turned on the lights to find a normal sized bed, a desk, the door to the toilet, an air conditioner, and a TV."Ah… this place looks decent enough." Louise said as she sit down on the bed."And it's bed is well made too! Is this guy a noble?" Louise asked herself then she looked at the TV."Hmm… that Ryuu guy said that this Teevee can't provide entertainment… Well, it can't hurt to try…" Louise picked up the first remote on the desk and pressed the button similar from last time.

Instead of the TV though, the air conditioner was turned on."Eh? Eh?" Louise panicked a bit, fearing that it's some kind of trap button when the air conditioner lid was opened. But instead of traps, a gentle breeze of wind came out of the air conditioner."W-What kind of magic is this?" Louise said as she feel the wind touched her skin."It's getting kind of cold here… I better change and go to sleep..." Louise said as she opened her school uniform and cape.

Suddenly, the door was opened.

"Hey Louise ,here's some… clothes…" Ryuu dropped the clothes as soon as he went in, awestruck and bleeding from his nose."N-N…NOOOOOO!" Louise took her wand and unconsciously activated a spell, which in result created an explosion."GUAAAAHH!" Ryuu yelled as he was send flying to the wall and it left a crack."You perverted dog in heat!" Louise said as she slammed the door."Ugh… what the hell…" Ryuu said as he fainted.

And that, is how the life of Zero, and the commoner Ryuu begins.

_**And that's the end of this chapter, took me quite awhile since I'm swinging waaaaaay different than the original story. Well, hope you enjoy!**_

_**R&R**_

"_**Don't lose hope, hope will always be with you."**_

_**-BladeofHope**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate it.**_

_**Now without further ado, here's a new chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own anything!**_

_Tristain Magic Academy_

Tristain Magic Academy is in some sort of panic, since Louise, Mister Colbert, Kirche, Guiche, and Montmorency got absorbed by the portal. "Hmm… now this is pretty troublesome…" Old Osmond said as he look at the illustrated drawing of the purple portal that took Louise and the others."I've never seen this sort of magic before… And with only this drawing, we probably won't get anywhere with the search." Old Osmond sighed as he rubbed his beard."Well, what do you suggest we do?" Miss Longueville, The principal's secretary asked, while doing her paperwork."Well, for now, I suggest that we calm the missing student's parents while we continue our search." Old Osmond said as he picked up a white mouse from the floor. Seeing this, Miss Longueville twitched for a bit."Black? I see…" Old Osmond said as he silently talked with his white mouse familiar. "Old Osmond…!" Miss Longueville tried to calm herself down and Old Osmond backed away and try to look senile."Trying to be senile won't work, Old Osmond…." Miss Longueville said after calming down a bit."Oh, what do you mean?" Old Osmond said, still trying to look senile. He then walked towards Miss Longueville and poked her butt."Ahh!" Miss Longueville yelped."I'm just a senile old man, Miss Longueville…" Old Osmond said, but a few moments after he said that, he's on the ground, covering while Miss Longueville kicked him.

"Old Osmond! Eh…" A teacher came in a rush, only to find Old Osmond on the ground."Oh! *ahem* What's the problem?" Old Osmond stood up in hurry and fake coughed."Ah, yes… The portal that took our students have been sighted yet again!" The teacher said after remembering what he came here for."What did you say?!" Old Osmond said, a bit surprised. After that remark, he sit down on his desk while listening to the teacher's news."I see… a portal appeared near the castle and near the school's kitchen… Is it still there?" Old Osmond asked after thinking a bit."The portal near the castle have disappeared after absorbing a few of the castle's griffins and dragons, but the portal in the school's kitchen is still there."

"So this portal will disappear a few moments after people entered it…" Old Osmond think for a bit and then nod to himself."Don't let anyone near the portal! Send someone to investigate the portal without touching it! We may be able to find more info about those portal that way." Old Osmond ordered and the teacher nodded as he leave."Hmm… this situation may be more dire than we think…" Old Osmond said as he rubbed his beard again.

_Meanwhile, in the Hachiman's Household_

"Ugh… my head still hurts…" Ryuu said as he got out from his room. Yesterday, after the unfortunate incident with Louise, Ryuu fainted for a few minutes. Luckily, he woke up in time to go back to sleep. He walked towards the garden, carrying his kendo sword."Ah, good morning Ryuu." Mister Colbert said from the other side of the hallway."Oh, hi Mister Colbert. Do you want to eat breakfast?" Ryuu said as he opened the glass door towards the garden."That would be nice, thank you." Mister Colbert said with a smile."I see, I'll make it later. Could you go and wake Louise up for me? So I can make breakfast for her as well."Ryuu said and Mister Colbert nodded. After Mister Colbert left, Ryuu got out to the garden and start his daily training with his kendo sword."Hmm… it's only been a day, but somehow I'm already feel like I'm used to living with those people… That's good, right?" He asked himself while he swing his sword.

"Miss Valliere? Are you awake?" Mister Colbert said as he knock the door. A few minute passed and the door suddenly opens."Oh, good morning Mister Colbert…" Louise said, a bit sleepy."Good morning, Miss Valliere. Ryuu's going to make us some breakfast, you should come to the living room." Mister Colbert said and leave soon after that."Ryuu?... Oh, that pervert." Louise said as she look at the crack on the wall. Turns out yesterday's events aren't a dream after all. She went back in and walk towards the shower. She turned the knob and to her surprise, hot water came out."…?!" Louise was about to be surprised again, but after seeing that TV and air conditioner, she's not surprised as much.

"Ah, mornin' Louise! Breakfast is ready!" Ryuu said as he met her in the hallway. Louise just "hmpph"-ed and walk towards the living room."Guess she's still mad at me for yesterday…" Ryuu sweat dropped and followed her to the living room. When he reached the living room, the TV was on, showing the news."Today headline news, a mysterious creature with wings and four legs was sighted on the mountains of Hikari Island, this early in the morning. Some witnesses said that it ran away when they saw it." The announcer said and the screen shows the mountain on Hikari Island, with a random civilian being questioned."I saw it! It was as big as a horse! And it has wings!" The guy said and the news goes on."Wow, things sure are getting hectic around here…" Ryuu said as he ate his omelet and rice while watching the TV. "A flying horse like animal? Hmm…" Mister Colbert said and he's suddenly deep in thought."Huh? What's wrong, Mister Colbert?"

"No, it's nothing." Mister Colbert said as he continues to eat. "Ah, I've been wondering Ryuu," Mister Colbert suddenly said, making Ryuu looks up from his food."Hm?"

"Where are your parents?" Mister Colbert said and Ryuu gulped down his food."Oh, they're working overseas. I've gotten used to this island so they just left me here since I can pretty much take care of myself." Ryuu said and Mister Colbert nodded."I see… "

After they're done eating, Ryuu take their plates and bring them to the kitchen so he can wash them when he get home from school later."Oh, Ryuu?" Mister Colbert said again."Yes?"

"I've been wondering where I can go and find a job here, I mean, I can't always trouble you." Mister Colbert said and Ryuu smiled."Don't worry about it. But if you want to look for a job, there's some job offers in the newspaper. You can find a map in dad's desk cabinet." Ryuu said as he put on his shoes.

"Oh, Louise? If you're bored, you can watched the TV. You can change the channel by pressing the numbers." Ryuu explained, thinking back on her reaction when the she turned on the TV last time, it wouldn't be surprising if she don't know how to use it. Louise just nodded and pick up the remote and started watching."Well, I'll see you all in the afternoon." Ryuu said as he picked up his bag and baseball bag with a kendo sword in it."Have a good day!" Mister Colbert said, which surprised Ryuu a bit."… Yeah, I'm going!" Ryuu happily said as he walked out the door."I guess having some people in my house is pretty good once in awhile…" Ryuu said as he hummed some song.

_Hikari Highschool_

Hikari Highschool is the only school on Hikari Island, since the island isn't so big and they wanted some more space to plant more resources. The students here are mostly inhabitants of the island, so they're easy to get along with. Ryuu sit down after entering his classroom, class 1-F."Hey, Ryuu, did you hear?" One of his classmates with brown hair, tied in a ponytail suddenly come to his seat and said that after sitting down on the desk in front of Ryuu."Hear what?" Ryuu uninterestedly said."There's a transfer student today! I hear he's from the city!" The girl said, a bit excited."Do you think he's going to be handsome or what?" The girl asked Ryuu and he just put his hand on his chin."Uh… I dunno, or what?" Ryuu said and the girl pouted."Geez, you're no fun!" the girl said, right when the teacher came in and told everyone to return to their seats."See ya at lunch Ryuu!" The girl went towards her own seat. The girl's name is Keiko Ishida, she's Ryuu's childhood friend. She's always kind of noisy, but it's one of her nice traits at times. Ryuu looked at the teacher and noticed there's someone next to her."Alright class, as some of you may already know, we have a transfer student today. He's going to study in this school while his father is working on this island, make sure you treat him well, so he can enjoy studying on this island!"The teacher said and everyone nodded."Now, go on and introduce yourself." The teacher said to the teenager with spiky hair, blue eyes and a parka over his school uniform."My name is Saito Hiraga! Nice to meet you all!" Saito said and after that the teacher told him where his seat is. Turns out he's going to be seated next to Ryuu. The lecture started after that brief introduction."Hey." Ryuu suddenly said in the middle of the lecture."Name's Ryuu Hachiman, nice to meetcha." Ryuu said with a smile."Ah, nice to meet you too." Saito said as he smiled as well.

After the lectures have ended, a few people swarmed Saito's desk, so much that Ryuu have to move away from his own desk."New kids always get swarmed like that here, huh?" Keiko suddenly came next to Ryuu."Yep…" Ryuu said as he put his hand on his chin again, deep in thought.'Saito Hiraga, huh? I guess his fine… Hmm, wonder what those two are doing?' Ryuu thought as he opened his lunch.

_In the Hachiman Household_

Louise is changing channels out of boredom, Mister Colbert left a few minutes ago. He said he's going to look for a job that he saw on the newspaper, leaving Louise at home alone."Hmm…" Finally getting too bored, she pressed buttons other than the number ones. Suddenly, the screen turned blue."Eh?" She panicked again, thinking that she broke the TV. She find another remote under the pillow on the floor."…?" She pressed the power button and the DVD player under the TV was turned on, replacing the blue screen with the DVD's home screen."Ah…" Louise felt a bit proud of herself for "fixing" the TV. After that she pressed the play button without knowing and the disc inside the DVD player spinned."Eh?"

_School_

"Ah, Ryuu, how's that video I lent you yesterday?" Keiko suddenly asked in the middle of eating lunch."Oh, that horror film from America?" Ryuu said and Keiko smiled."Yeah! Scary~ Isn't it?" Keiko made a fail scary face and Ryuu just shrugged."Meh, I guess…" Ryuu said as he ate his lunch.'Wait, didn't I forget to put the CD back from the DVD?... Meh, Louise don't know how to use a DVD anyways…"

_Hachiman Household_

"AAAAHHH!" The scream the video is ear piercing and Louise almost let out a scream herself."W-w-w-w-What is this?!" Louise tried pressing some buttons, but it just ended up making the voice from the TV louder."AAAAAAHHH!" The scream came again as the ghost appeared in the video."AHHHHH!" Louise, unable to take it anymore, screamed too."H-How do I stop this?!" Louise tried pushing some buttons again. Sadly, she pressed the pause button right when the ghost's face are zoomed."KYAAAAHHH!" She screamed and dropped the remote while closing her eyes.

_Back To School_

"Ryuu? Ryuu!" Keiko yelled to Ryuu and he snapped out from his deep thoughts."Ah, yea?" Ryuu looked up and find Keiko in front of his face."Can I come to your house today?" She said with a smile."Eh? S—" He almost agreed when he remembered about those two freeloaders in his house. 'Wait, if she come to my house today, she'll see those two! And there's no way I can say no since I don't have club activities today…' Ryuu's deep in thought and then he notice that Saito's free from the other students."H-Hey Saito!" Ryuu walked towards Saito and he looked towards Ryuu."Yea?"

"Seeing that you've just transferred. You're not really familiar with this island yet, right? Want us to show you around?" Ryuu said as he points his thumb to his back."Sure, why not?" Saito smiled as he and Ryuu walked out of the classroom."You're coming?" Ryuu said to Keiko and she pouted."Fine!" She said as she followed them."Phew…" Ryuu silently relieved himself."But we're going to your house after that, right?" Keiko suddenly said and he twitched."Uh…." Ryuu think for a few second and sighed."Sure…" Ryuu said in defeat and Keiko smiled. 'Guess I'll just say my cousin and uncle was coming or something…'

_Meanwhile, Mister Colbert_

Mister Colbert finally able to find a job, a part-time worker at a nearby fast-food restaurant. He's going to start tomorrow so he's running back to the Hachiman's household to tell Louise the happy news."Hm?" When he got there, the front door was open. Fearing that a burglar came in, he rushed into the house."Miss Valliere, are you all—" He went inside and find a red haired girl."Miss Zerbst?!" Mister Colbert said, shocked by the sudden appearance."Mister Colbert! You're here too?!" Kirche said with a relieved smile on her face. Kirche was a lot more composed about this situation than anyone it seems."But… how did you know that we're here?" Mister Colbert suddenly said and Kirched shrugged."I don't. I was looking for a place to stay since yesterday, and I just accidentally found this place with the door opened." Kirche explained briefly."Wait, the door was opened?!" Mister Colbert was surprised of course, since the only one who's inside this house while they're gone is Louise."Yes, that was very dangerous. You should be careful not to let the door opened, unless you want a burglar to come in… Hm? What's wrong?" Kirche said as he looked at Mister Colbert."Miss Zerbst, did you happen to saw Miss Valliere when you came here?" Mister Colbert asked and Kirche shook her head."No, not all. Why you ask?" Kirche said and Mister Colbert paled."Where could've she had gone?" He asked himself.

_Meanwhile, Ryuu and the others_

They're talking while taking a walk at the shopping district, Ryuu's done showing Saito around. And now he's taking both Keiko and Saito to his house."Oh, by the way, how many brothers and sisters do you have Ryuu?" Saito suddenly asked."Oh, one, she's overseas with my parents though." Ryuu answered as they walked."Hm?" Ryuu saw something pink from far away. Suddenly it came closer… closer… and…

WHAM!

The pink figure hit him and he fell to the ground along with the pink haired figure."Ah! I'm sor—Ryuu?!" It turns out the figure was Louise."Louise?! Why the heck are you outside?" Ryuu said as he stood up. Louise blushed as she remembered the reason she's there. The reason is, she finally couldn't stand looking at the ghost's face on the TV, so she ran out of the house."N-No reason at all! Why would it be your trouble anyways?!" Louise said as she looked away."Wait, did you lock the house?" Ryuu asked and Louise was silent.

"You didn't lock the house?!" Ryuu yelled and Louise closed her ears."I-It's not my fault! It's your fault for putting such a monster inside of that Teevee! N-not that I'm scared or anything!" Louise said to her defense and Ryuu sweat dropped."Monster…? TV? Oh!" He put his palm on his other hand.'She must've accidentally watched the horror movie Keiko lent me."Ugh, fine, lets go back… It'll be bad if someone came in while nobody's home."Um... Ryuu? Who's this?" Keiko suddenly said from behind him.'Darnit! I forgot about them!' Ryuu thought as he panicked a bit."Um… it's… my… uh… cousin!" Ryuu said after considering everything, that's the only possible conclusion right now."Cousin?" Keiko sighed and pat Ryuu's shoulder."Ryuu, Ryuu… I've known you since you're a kid! You can't lie to me!" Keiko said and then she pointed at Louise."So who is she? I never seen her around before!" Keiko said again and Ryuu sweat dropped."Damn… Now what?!" Ryuu panicked

_**And that's it for this chapter. If some of the characters are… out of characters, sorry! **_

_**R&R**_

"_**Don't lose hope, hope will always be with you."**_

_**-BladeofHope**_


End file.
